concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moody Blues Concerts 2010s
2010 MARCH 2010 4 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 5 Miami, FL Bayfront Park Amphitheatre 6 St Augustine, FL St Augustine Amphitheatre 8 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live 9 Melbourne, FL King Center for Perf. Arts 10 Fort Myers, FL Barbara Mann PAC 11 Sarasota, FL Van Wezel Perf Arts Hall 13 Biloxi, MS Beau Rivage Theatre 14 Huntsville, AL Von Braun Center 16 Knoxville, TN Tennessee Theatre 18 Nashville, TN Andrew Jackson Hall PAC 19 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre 20 Charleston, SC N. Charleston PAC 21 Asheville, NC Thomas Wolfe Auditorium 22 Charlotte, NC Blumenthal PAC 24 Durham, NC Durham PAC 25 Norfolk, VA Constant Convocation Ctr 26 Washington, DC DAR Constitution Hall 27 Lancaster, PA American Music Theatre 29 Red Bank, NJ Count Basie Theatre 30 Montclair, NJ The Wellmont Theatre 31 Montclair, NJ The Wellmont Theatre JUNE 2010 17 South Bend, IN Morris PAC 18 Detroit, MI Fox Theatre 19 Elizabeth, IN Horseshoe Southern Indiana 20 Evansville, IN The Centre 22 Cincinnati, OH PNC Pavilion at Riverbend 23 Indianapolis, IN The Lawn at White River 25 Highland Park, IL Rivinia 26 Interlochen, MI Interlochen Center 27 Fort Wayne, IN Embassy Centre 29 Des Moines, IA Civic Centre of Greater Des Moines 30 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest JULY 2010 2 Toledo, OH Toledo Zoo Amphitheatre 3 Cleveland, OH Nautica Pavilion 4 Hamilton, ON Hamilton Place Theatre 5 Hamilton, ON Hamilton Place Theatre 6 Montréal, QC Festival International de Jazz 8 Ottawa, ON Cisco Ottawa Bluesfest 9 Canandaigua, NY Constellation Brands-Marvin Sands PAC (CMAC) 10 Bethel, NY Bethel Woods Center for the Arts 11 Utica, NY Stanley Theater at Utica College 13 Danbury, CT Ives Concert Park 14 Morristown, NJ Morristown Community Theatre 15 Easton, PA State Theater 16 Atlantic City, NJ The Borgata SEPTEMBER 2010 7 Brighton, UK Brighton Centre 8 Plymouth, UK Pavillions 10 Cardiff, UK St Davids Hall 11 Birmingham, UK LG Arena 12 Sheffield, UK City Hall 14 Manchester, UK Apollo 15 Newcastle, UK City Hall 16 Liverpool, UK Liverpool Philharmonic 18 Nottingham, UK Royal Centre 19 Ipswich, UK Regent Theatre 20 Oxford, UK New Theatre 22 Bristol, UK Hippodrome 23 Bournemouth, UK BIC 25 London, UK O2 Arena 28 Amsterdam, NL Heineken Music Hall 29 Amsterdam, NL Heineken Music Hall 2011 APRIL 2011 27 New Orleans Mahalia Jackson PAC 28 Austin, TX Austin City Limits / Moody Theatre 29 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion 30 Thackerville, OK Winstar Casino MAY 2011 3 Tulsa, OK Brady Theater 4 Concho, OK Lucky Star Casino 5 Kansas City, MO Midland Theatre 7 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre 8 Colorado Springs, CO Pikes Peak Center 11 Tucson, AZ Anselmo Valencia Amphitheatre 12 Phoenix, AZ Comerica Theatre 13 Las Vegas, NV Hard Rock / The Joint 14 Rancho Mirage, CA Aqua Caliente Casino 15 Los Angeles, CA Nokia Theater 17 Santa Barbara, CA Granada Theater 18 San Luis Obispo, CA San Luis Obispo PAC 20 Temecula, CA Pechanga Resort & Casino 21 Temecula, CA Pechanga Resort & Casino 22 San Diego, CA Humphrey's Concerts By the Bay 24 San Rafael, CA Marin Veterans' Memorial Auditorium 25 Visalia, CA Visalia Fox Theatre 27 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery 28 Reno NV Silver Legacy Resort & Casino 29 Salt Lake City, UT Nu Skin Theatre at EnergySolutions Arena (Venue Changed from Red Butte Garden) 31 Boise, ID Idaho Botanical Gardens Cancelled: Justin lost his voice JUNE 2011 1 Eugene, OR Cuthbert Amphitheatre 3 Portland, OR Keller Auditorium 4 Woodinville, WA Chateau Ste. Michelle 5 Airway Heights, WA Northern Quest Casino Theater 8 Moorhead, MN Bluestem Center for the Arts 9 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre 10 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theater SEPTEMBER 2011 12 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena 13 Portland, ME Merrill Auditorium 15 Halifax, NS Metro Centre 16 Moncton, NB Coliseum 18 Quebec City, QC Salle Albert-Rousseau 19 Montréal, QC Theatre St. Denis 21 Kingston, ON K Rock Centre 22 Ottawa, ON Scotiabank Centre 23 Toronto, ON Molson Amphitheatre 24 London, ON JL Centre 25 Windsor, ON Caesars Windsor Casino 28 Thunder Bay, ON Thunder Bay Auditorium 30 Winnipeg, MB Pantages Playhouse OCTOBER 2011 2 Regina, SK Consexus Arts Centre 3 Edmonton, AB Northern Alberta Jubilee 4 Calgary, AB Southern Alberta Jubilee 5 Kamloops, BC Interior Savings Center 7 Vancouver, BC Queen Elizabeth Theatre 8 Victoria, BC SOFM Center NOVEMBER 2011 11 Sydney, Australia State Theatre 12 Sydney, Australia State Theatre 14 Perth, Australia Burswood Theatre 15 Perth, Australia Burswood Theatre 17 Adelaide, Australia Festival Theatre 20 Brisbane, Australia Convention Centre 23 Melbourne, Australia Palais Theatre 26 Wellington, NZ Michael Fowler Center 27 Auckland, NZ Civic Theatre 2012 MARCH 2012 11 Hollywood, FL Hard Rock Hotel 12 Fort Myers, FL Barbara Mann PAC 13 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 14 Melbourne, FL King Center for Perf Arts 16 Sarasota, FL Van Wezel Perf Arts Hall 17 St. Augustine, FL St Augustine Amphitheatre 18 Charleston, SC N Charleston PAC 19 Knoxville, TN Tennessee Theatre 21 Nashville, TN Ryman Auditorium 23 Robinsonville, MS Horseshoe Casino 24 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre 25 Durham, NC Durham PAC 26 Charlotte, NC Belk Theatre 28 Greenville, SC Peace Center 30 Cherokee, NC Harrah's 31 Salem, VA Salem Civic Center April 2012 1 Charleston, WV Clay Ctr Arts and Sciences 2 Pittsburgh, PA Benedum 3 Washington, DC DAR Constitution Hall 5 Schenectady, NY Proctor's Theatre 6 Worcester, MA Hanover Theatre 7 Easton, PA State Theatre 10 Morristown, NJ Mayo PAC 11 Morristown, NJ Mayo PAC 13 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Arena 14 Westbury, NY Theatre at Westbury 15 Westbury, NY Theatre at Westbury 16 Englewood, NJ Bergen PAC 17 Verona, NY Turning Stone Casino 19 Providence, RI Providence PAC 20 Wallingford, CT Oakdale Theatre 21 Niagara Falls, NY Seneca Niagara Falls MAY 2012 30 Capetown, South Africa Grand Arena, Grand West JUNE 2012 1 Johannesburg, South Africa The Coca-Cola Dome NOVEMBER 2012 23 Easton, PA State Theatre Center for the Arts 24 Westbury, NY Theatre at Westbury 25 Westbury, NY Theatre at Westbury 27 Port Chester, NY The Capitol Theatre 28 Port Chester, NY The Capitol Theatre 29 Newark, NJ NJ PAC, Prudential Hall 30 Atlantic City, NJ Caesar's Circus Maximus DECEMBER 2012 1 Baltimore, MD Patricia & Arthur Modell PAC 3 Akron, OH EJ Thomas Perf Arts Hall (Univ of Akron) 4 Detroit, MI Fox Theatre 6 Indianapolis, IN Murat Theatre 7 Elizabeth, IN Horseshoe Southern Indiana 8 Hammond, IN Horseshoe Casino 9 St Charles, MO Family Arena 10 Omaha, NE Orpheum Theatre 13 Mesa, AZ Mesa Arts Center 14 Rancho Mirage, CA Agua Caliente Casino 15 Las Vegas, NV The Pearl Concert Theater 2013 MARCH 2013 8 Albuquerque, NM Route 66 Casino 9 El Paso, TX The Plaza Theatre PAC 10 Midland, TX Wagner Noel PAC 12 San Antonio, TX Majestic Theatre 13 Grand Prairie, TX Verizon Wireless at Grand Prairie 15 Bossier City, LA Riverdome at Horseshoe Casino 16 Biloxi, MS Beau Rivage Theatre 17 St. Petersburg, FL Mahaffey Theatre 20 Fort Lauderdale, FL Moody Blues Cruise 21 At Sea Moody Blues Cruise 22 Ochos, Rios, Jamaica Moody Blues Cruise 23 Georgetown, Grand Cayman Moody Blues Cruise 24 At Sea Moody Blues Cruise 25 Fort Lauderdale, FL Moody Blues Cruise JUNE 2013 5 Oxford, UK Oxford New Theatre 7 Cardiff, UK St. David's Hall 8 Birmingham, UK LG Arena 9 Liverpool, UK Philharmonic Hall 11 Newcastle, UK City Hall 12 Manchester, UK Apollo 14 Sheffield, UK City Hall 15 Nottingham, UK Royal Concert Hall 17 Ipswich, UK Regent Theatre 18 Plymouth, UK Pavilions 19 Bournemouth, UK BIC 21 Brighton, UK The Brighton Centre 22 London, UK O2 Arena 23 Bristol, UK Hippodrome 25 Amsterdam, Holland Heineken Music Hall 26 Amsterdam, Holland Heineken Music Hall 28 Copenhagen, Denmark Amberg Bio Concert cancelled 29 Stockholm, Sweden Filadelfiakyrkan Concert cancelled SEPTEMBER 2013 26 Louisville, KY Palace Theatre 27 Cincinnati, OH PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music Center 28 Mt. Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle Casino 29 Cleveland, OH Jacobs Pavilion At Nautica OCTOBER 2013 1 Wabash, IN Honeywell Center 2 Elkhart, IN The Lerner Theatre 3 Milwaukee, WI The Riverside Theater show added-first show sold out 4 Milwaukee, WI The Riverside Theater show sold out! 5 Hammond, IN Horseshoe Casino 7 Peoria, IL Peoria Civic Center 8 Appleton, WI Fox Cities Performing Arts Center Cancelled due to "temporary illness in the band" Appleton rescheduled for Sep 2014. 9 Des Moines, IA Des Moines Civic Center 11 Onamia, MN Mille Lacs Events & Convention Center 12 Bismark, ND Bismark Civic Center 13 Des Moines, IA Des Moines Civic Center Make-up date for October 9 14 Kansas City, MO The Midland Theatre 15 Park City, KS Hartman Arena 16 Denver, CO Bellco Theatre 18 Airway Heights, WA Penn O'Relle Pavilion 19 Seattle, WA Paramount Theatre 21 Portland, OR Keller Auditorium 22 Eugene, OR Hult Center for Performing Arts 24 San Rafael, CA Marin Veterans' Memorial Auditorium 25 San Francisco, CA Nob Hill Masonic Center 26 Reno, NV Silver Legacy Resort and Casino 27 San Jose, CA San Jose Civic Center 29 Paso Robles, CA Vina Robles Amphitheatre 30 San Diego, CA Humphrey's NOVEMBER 2013 1 Los Angeles, CA Nokia Theatre 2 Rancho Mirage, CA Agua Caliente Casino 2014 MARCH 2014 5 Morristown, NJ Mayo Center 6 Morristown, NJ Mayo Center 7 Red Bank, NJ Count Basie Theatre 8 Red Bank, NJ Count Basie Theatre 10 Bethesda, MD Music Center at Strathmore 11 Bethesda, MD Music Center at Strathmore 12 Lancaster, PA American Music Theatre 14 Wallingfort, CT Toyota Oakdale Theatre 15 Atlantic City, NJ Caesar's Atlantic City 16 Richmond, VA Landmark Theater 18 Durham, NC Durham PAC 20 Nashville, TN Ryman Auditorium 21 Atlanta, GA Fabulous Fox Theatre 22 St. Augustine, FL St. Augustine Amphitheatre 24 Sarasota, FL Van Wezel PAC 25 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 27 Miami, FL Arsht Center PAC 28 Melbourne, FL King Center for the Performing Arts 29 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live 30 Naples, FL Artis Centere 31 West Palm Beach, FL Kravis Center for the Performing Arts April 2014 2 Miami, FL Moody Blues Cruise Other Guests: Roger Daltry (The Who), The Zombies, Carl Palmer (ELP), The Orchestra (ELO), Starship, Little River Band, Lighthouse, Strawbs, Joe Williams (Toto), Shawn Phillips, Glass Hammer, Sound of Contact (feat. Simon Collins), Randy Hansen (music of Jimi Hendrix), Danny Vaughn (music of the Eagles), the Prog Rock Orchestra, Heavy Mellow, Mellow Yellow, Cheap Thrill 3 Nassau, Bahamas Moody Blues Cruise 4 At Sea Moody Blues Cruise 5 Grand Turk Island, Turks & Caicos Moody Blues Cruise 6 At Sea Moody Blues Cruise 7 Miami, FL Moody Blues Cruise MAY 2014 7 Westbury, NY NYCB Theatre at Westbury 8 Westbury, NY NYCB Theatre at Westbury 9 Westbury, NY NYCB Theatre at Westbury 10 Boston, MA Boston Convention and Expo Center AUGUST 2014 5 Bethlehem, PA ArtsQuest Center 12 Englewood, NJ Bergen PAC 25 Lincoln, NE Pinewood Bowl Theatre September 2014 3 Appleton, WI Fox Cities PAC 4 Highland Park, IL Ravinia Pavilion 5 Highland Park, IL Ravinia Pavilion